halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Quetzalcoatl-class light frigate
(2) |slipspace drive= |slipspace speed= |poweroutput= |power= |shield gen=Baal Defense Solutions BG-88O Light Dispersal Field Generators |hull=50 cm |sensor= |target= |navigation= |avionics= |countermeasures= |armament=* (1) *M62 Bilbo missile pods (30 missiles each) (45) * (6x twin-linked) *M710 Bulwark point defense guns (50) * (3) |complement=* (10) * (16) * (4) * (30) |crew=200 personnel |skeleton=90 personnel |passengers=*200 Marines *40 ODSTs |capacity= |consumables= |othersystems= |firstuse=March 15, 2555 |role=*Interdiction *Escort |era=Post-War |affiliation=*Baal Defense Solutions * *Wealthian Coalition *Free Commonwealth of Falkirk }} In the aftermath of the Human-Covenant War, numerous new ship designs came to the forefront as the Frontier expanded and companies, old and new, raced to take advantage of the new opportunities it provided, the Quetzalcoatl-class light frigate was one such design. Designed by Baal Naval Works in late 2554, the Quetzalcoatl was meant to be used by the UNSC and private groups alike as a patrol and escort ship, defending vulnerable worlds and convoys from pirates, rebels, and raiders. As the company's first foray into the world of big gun warships, it was imperative that the ship sell well in order to break into the traditionally exclusive market, generally controlled by giants like and . In order to increase sales, the ship was expressly marketed towards colonial governments, especially those in the rebuilding Outer Colonies and independent worlds in the Frontier, whom were often neglected by the UNSC Navy and in desperate need of space-based assets. The tactic was a rousing success and by the end of 2555, BNW had dozens of orders for the ship from both the UNSC and colonial governments, firmly cementing their place in the world of warship construction. In addition to those units produced for sale, BNW also manufactured an unknown number for its parent company, Baal Defense Solutions, for use in its own Naval Squadron. Variants Revolyutsioner-class frigate Built by the , a rebranded subsidiary of BNW, the Revolyutsioner-class frigate was a modified version of the Quetzalcoatl-class frigate that was offered exclusively for the Wealthian Coalition. It started as a submission for an easily-massable patrol ship that combined all of the Coalition's newest advances into its hull, with the goal being to ween their dependence on stolen vessels. They formed the bulk of the state's naval force, and were central to BNW's expansion into the Wealthian market. Given a much sleeker, although somewhat larger, appearance when compared to the base ships, the Revolyutsioner-class frigate differed from its more common brethren in a number of ways. It boasted a more intelligent design, with a somewhat larger yet less blocky construction that maximised internal volume. This gave it space for a partially-sunken bridge, expanded storage for consumables such as fuel, and a redundant power plant. As the Coalition's fleet of ground vehicles was rather small, most of the vehicle bay was reconfigured into a dedicated hangar that could support the deployment of up to eight space fighters. What remained of it was either used to expand on the barracks, or left hollow for extra storage. The last major addition was the installation of two hardpoints, which could either mount medium naval guns to dramatically increase its firepower, or a shield barrier emitter to block enemy fire in a given direction. To go along with these, much of its design was rebuilt to make it compatible with Wealthian fuel sources, munitions, and components. The first three Revolyutsioner-class frigates were commissioned by February 2557, and competed with the smaller Capitan-class light destroyer for the contract. All three frigates were subjected to intense action against Covenant pirates and successor-states during the early months of their service, where their crews commented on their reliable nature and potent defensive systems. Their recommendations saw the Coalition authorising the first flight of what would later culminate in the most numerous warship in their fleet, and contributed heavily to the gains they made on the Colonial Frontier. The first flight of these frigates were named after famous individuals in both the United Rebel Front and Wealth's own independence cells. However, subsequent blocks later incorporated other subjects of the Insurrection into their naming scheme, which included strongholds, ships, and units. Ships of the Line Baal Defense Solutions *SS Netzach *SS Jonathan Apphus *SS Mattathias ben Johanan *SS John Hyrcanus *SS Simon Thassi UNSC Navy *UNSC Togoland *UNSC Drina *UNSC Tarawa *UNSC Betio *UNSC Narvik Gaelic System Defense Navy *FCNS Obar Dheathain *FCNS Bràigh Mhàrr *FCNS Fearann Mhàrtainn *FCNS Ceann Tòrr *FCNS Conchobar mac Nessa *FCNS Eochaid Sálbuide *FCNS Leitir Ruadh *FCNS Fachtna Fáthach *FCNS Rudraige mac Sithrigi *FCNS Cala na Creige *FCNS Sron na h-Aibhne *FCNS Fergus mac Róich Wealthian Coalition *WNS Cassian Otto *WNS General Harper *WNS Nyeto Hector *WNS Jayson Wernher *WNS Drogo Horvat *WNS Marquis Baudin *WNS Vasilisa Isaev *WNS Nil Knežević *WNS Yeva Rasputin *WNS Ozana Pavlov *WNS Fedor Radić *WNS Luba Konstantinov *WNS Arthur of Jericho VII *WNS Solitary One *WNS General Graves Gallery Wealthian Quetz.png|The silhouette of the Revolyutsioner-class frigate. Category:Howling Dark Category:Gaelic Saga Category:Frigate classes Category:UNSC Category:BDS vessels Category:ITU Vessels Category:UNSC Ship Classes